


Lungs

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [50]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Use our lungs.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

 “I can’t…I can’t breathe,” Sandry gasped out as she dropped the letter to her desk. Daja hurried to her, Briar and Tris close on her heels. “He’s dead. The Duke. My great-uncle… Not a heart-attack, in the end. A carriage accident. It shouldn’t…”

            Her words stopped with her breathing. When her breathing started once more, it was in loud bursts that came much too frequently. She managed only, “I’m Duchess” before she fell.

            Daja caught her and lifted her. Tris and Briar held her steady with their sister.

            They pulled Sandry’s golden magic into them, tying it with the red and blue and green. Their magic beat with their hearts and flowed with their breathing, which fell into meditative counts; they pulled Sandry’s power into doing the same.

            “Breathe with us,” Daja said simply. “Use our lungs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
